


Mirror Mirror

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, Teen Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: It’s an old game, but they still remember those in farm country: eat an apple by candlelight before a mirror at midnight to see the face of your destined lover reflected back at you.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/gifts).



> Kintober Halloween prompt: Priest/demon
> 
> Thanks to joasakura once again for the prompt!

It’s an old game, but they still remember those in farm country: eat an apple by candlelight before a mirror at midnight to see the face of your destined lover reflected back at you. The definition of ‘midnight’ strikes Jack as liberal in this case, but they’re a pack of teenagers at a Halloween party. The fun is in the superstitious thrill, and the tall tales they spin for each other about what they supposedly saw. The best so far was when Maura, who hadn’t been paying attention when Josie explained the game, tried to tell them all how she’d seen Bloody Mary.

“Come on, Jack, it’s your turn!”

There’s a bit of fumbling among the other kids while they try to actually identify Jack in the dark room. He moves over to where David’s handing out the apples, has one pushed into his hand and takes his place with it before the mirror. Takes a moment to position himself so the candlelight strikes his face to best effect, because what’s the point if he’s not going to create an atmosphere? Besides, the little gullible corner of his mind that’s not _completely_ convinced this won’t work suggests that he look his best just in case his lover actually does turn up.

He can barely see any of the others in the dark behind him. They’re all standing back against the walls, because there’s no mood killer like having all your stupid friends breathing down your neck when you’re trying to do something spooky and magical.

He shuffles his feet a bit, tries to work himself into a mood where eating an apple feels like a prelude to something instead of a ridiculous anti-climax, and then takes a bite.

There’s a hush, just like with every one of them who’s done this, as everyone in the room holds their breath, just like they’ve done every time. It kind of works, though; almost despite himself, Jack feels that creeping tingle of anticipation as they all wait together for something to happen.

When he sees movement behind him in the reflection, he figures it’s Josie or David, shifting against the back wall. Then he realizes he can’t see _anything_ in the mirror, except his own face. 

And then he can: a broad-shouldered, shadowy man resolves like smoke behind his left shoulder, white skull mask floating like a beacon in the candlelight. Jack flinches, wide-eyed, as gleaming claws come up to stroke his hair. He’d swear he can feel their cold points as they drift around and down to cup the side of his face.

In his mind, Jack begs it to stop as it reaches up with its other hand to pull its mask off. A blurred, twisted black oil slick of a face, a curve of recognizable cheekbone and a streak of jagged white that might be bone or teeth. It presses a tender, freezing kiss to his jaw, inhuman red eyes meeting his in the mirror with intimate confidence, like it saw right to the center of him years ago and knows what it’ll find there.

And then it’s gone, and he’s stumbling back from the mirror, gasping like he’s just been strangled.

There’s an awed hush, and then the questions. “Holy shit, Jack, what did you see?” Josie sounds so impressed, like the shock that’s rocking through him is a party trick for her entertainment. The other kids crowd around, eager to hear the punchline. Josie’s question gets repeated from a few mouths before Jack can manage to find his voice.

“Nothing,” he says, pushing hands and bodies away so he can get to the door. “I didn’t see anything.”

That face keeps him company in his dreams for a long, long time.


End file.
